South Obsidia Ward
The Obsidia Ward is the third ward you will pass through on your journey through the Reborn region. Similar to the Peridot Ward, it is split up into the Obsidia Ward, the North Obsidia Ward, and the South Obsidia Ward. Places of interest Glamzonia Salon After speaking with Amaria in the Coral Ward, the policemen will pass, and the Glamzonia Salon can be reached. The owner demands you scout out the Central Salon and inform her what makes Central so popular. One of the other employees sits on a cushion amidst a trio of Glameow, and will level up a Pokémon by one for k 2000. The last employee will change Furfrou's trim for 2000. After scouting out their business rival and reporting back, the manager declares that it must be their price of 1500 that gives them such popularity and plans to undersell their products to compete against them, making their level-up grooming now 1400. The owner suggests you take one of their Glameow for more advertising as thanks. The Slums With Main Street destroyed, the Slums are the only passage through town. Victoria is there to greet you at the entrance, and warn you of the danger ahead. To make sure you're up for it, she gives you a test battle. The slums have a few Light Shards to heal your party, but they can only be used once. As you pass through, a number of trainers mumble strangely, and sometimes in fright, speaking of a strange box. As you pass through a series of ledge puzzles, you'll see what they mean-A strange box actually scurries off ahead! As you pass to the next room, you'll see the box pass through a hole in the wall. Follow it through, and you'll have it cornered-Trouble is, it's just a regular box now. It's light enough to be pushed out of the way of the fence it's blocking with C+Arrow Key. The ledge puzzle the hole past the fence takes you leads to a more complicated ledge puzzle, and one that's not necessary to progress, but with an excellent reward. Head back through the holes in the walls and up the stairs. You'll find another Light Shard here, and as you move through the corridors, things start to get stranger but make a bit more sense-A Techie explains he's studying the activity of Pokémon in gangs, and just as you begin the next ledge puzzle, a Scraggy hops into a box and runs in it! After clearing the next ledge puzzle, you're met with a "box" that appears to have something against you-It'll dash off to block off any entrance you attempt! Interact with the box a few times in a row to get it to start growling at you. After a bit more, the box realizes the jig is up, and flees to a door behind it. Through the next room, there's naught but a trainer wondering about "a box giving birth", but down the stairs, the Scraggy seems to have given up the jig, and scurries around without its box. A third light shard appears in front of the door it passes through, which may prove to be useful-The Scraggy has paired up with two more Scraggies and a Scrafty inside! (Guess that techie was onto something) Note: Although technicalyl a wild encounter, the Pokémon involved will knock away Poké Balls, so don't waste them! |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Gang.png |class=Pokémon |name= |location=South Obsidia Ward |prize=None |pokemon=4 }} | | }} | | After defeat, only the Scrafty will remain. It will tear off the metal blocking the door behind it and scurry off, opening the way to the remainder of the South Obsidia Ward and the Coral Ward. Ledge Puzzles Note:"Room" is a word which here means "a space with four walls" rather than "the map of an area". First Room Starting at the entrance, jump down, down, and left. Once on solid ground, move to the left of the box. From there, jump up, left, and left again. Second Room Starting at the entrance, jump down, left, and up. Once on solid ground, step left and down to the next ledge. Once through, you'll see the mysterious box up ahead, but head right first to pick up the Moon Stone. Moon Stone Room Very straightforward, just approach the ledge from the side. Egg Room After entering, jump up, jump right, walk along the edge heading right, jump up twice, step right, jump right, jump down, jump right two times, jump up, continue right all the way to the wall, step down, jump down, jump left, step left, step up, jump right, jump down. Third Room Jump down, step down, step right, jump down twice. Scraggy Event After obtaining the Dull Key in the Railnet, head back to the room where you battled Scrafty. The Dull Key will allow you to unlock the fence behind. In the next room you will find three scraggy harassed by a group of Pangoro. Follow the Pangoros and they will initiate a battle. Battle all three Pangoros and one of the scraggy will follow you. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Pokemon Don.png |class= |name= |location=South Obsidia Ward |prize= 0 |pokemon=1 }} | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Pokemon Don.png |class= |name= |location=South Obsidia Ward |prize= 0 |pokemon=1 }} | |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Pokemon Don.png |class= |name= |location=South Obsidia Ward |prize= 0 |pokemon=1 }} | Side Quests Post Restoration Sandy Side Quest This quest will be available after you paid for the Slums Renovation Project. Sandy will be seen outside the building. you will participate in 1 double battle in the Malchous Forest , singles battle with 6 Gulpins in The Water Treatment Center , and enter the bottom floor of the grand hall and flood a room. Reward: Waterium-Z Special Encounters Lillipup on the Lam To the right of 10th street is a hotel where a man is having trouble training his Lillipup. Unlike the Snubbul, however, this Lillipup actually runs away! The attendant at the desk remarks that the rebel and its owner commonly go jogging at the Onyx Ward. All that jogging has certainly helped Lillipup build up stamina, as it appears in a multitude of different wards! A Seed on the Breeze During windy days, Hoppip will appear outside of the slums. Poached Eggs An egg can be found in the first room of the slums behind the fence. It is accessible by passing through the first room of ledge puzzles, through the two holes in the walls, and through another ledge puzzle. The egg will contain either a Drowzee (with Nasty Plot or Psychic Terrain), Cacnea (with Seed Bomb), Bronzor or a Ducklett (with Mirror Move). The thief is caught! In the room found upstairs, a rather jumpy youngster can be found, almost admitting to recognizing you before getting defensive enough to start a fight, The thief has been found! ...Shame he doesn't have your Pokémon on him, but he made an excellent deal selling it to a gang in the North Obsidia Ward. Pokémon Items Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerVictoria.png |class=Apprentice |name= |location=South Obsidia Ward |prize= 238 |pokemon=3 }} | | }} | Slums After passing through the Coral Ward After obtaining TMX4 Strength Cain is battled in a Single Battle format and he has two Chocolate Ice Creams. |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=TrainerCain.png |class=Pretty Boy |name= |location=South Obsidia Ward |prize= 602 |pokemon=5 }} |style="margin:auto"| | }} | | }} | Trivia *One of the Street Rats quotes the "Y U DO DIS?" meme. *Street Rat Brody quotes The Muppets. Category:Locations Category:Wards